


Kiss me once, then kiss me twice

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Endgame
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Глядя на опустевшую платформу, на которой всего какое-то мгновение назад стоял Стив, Баки переживает одни из самых долгих пять секунд в своей жизни. Стив не вернется, думает он снова и снова, не вернется.— … два, один.





	Kiss me once, then kiss me twice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss me once, then kiss me twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610594) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 



> Это то, что нужно было мне, когда я захлебывалась слезами в кинотеатре. Имеется еще и здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8194588

Глядя на опустевшую платформу, на которой всего какое-то мгновение назад стоял Стив, Баки переживает одни из самых долгих пять секунд в своей жизни. Стив не вернется, думает он снова и снова, не вернется.

 — … два, один.

В воздухе мерцает странное искажение, и на платформе материализуется Стив. Баки тихо выдыхает. Он был так уверен. Он ведь даже попрощался, убедил себя, что с ним все будет в порядке, что он счастлив, что у Стива наконец-то может быть та жизнь, которую он всегда хотел — жизнь с Пегги. Он достаточно хорошо знал, как работает эта машина времени, чтобы понять, что у Стива был шанс оказаться в 40-х годах и вернуть себе потерянную с аварией на «Валькирии» жизнь.

И все же, вот он, Стив, уставший, помятый, с растрепанными волосами и коркой пыли на одежде. Баки понятие не имеет, о чем тот думает, когда их взгляды встречаются, но он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы у Стива были такие синие глаза.

 — Черт побери, ты прихватил из прошлого свой щит? — Сэм смеется громко и неверяще.

Именно тогда Баки замечает, что в одной руке Стив держит круглый кожаный чехол. В той руке, что держала проклятый молот Тора. Стив сходит с платформы, снова смотрит на Баки, затем переводит взгляд на Сэма. И что-то в том, как Стив расправляет плечи и расслабляет челюсть, заставляет Баки не сдвинуться с места.

Он складывает руки на груди: Стив должен поговорить с Сэмом. Их же разговор со Стивом может подождать. У него есть время. Видимо, теперь у него есть все время будущего на то, чтобы спросить у этого бруклинского сопляка, почему тот решил вернуться.

Он смотрит, как Сэм почти с благоговением берет щит, как на его лице отражается удивление, неуверенность, а затем принятие. Теперь на плечах Сэма лежит ответственность, и она идет ему. Да, определенно идет. Сэм сделал правильный выбор для этого нового будущего. Когда Стив отходит поговорить с Беннером, Баки подходит к Сэму и легко хлопает его по руке.

 — Кэп.

 — Да иди ты, — автоматически отвечает Сэм. Он звучит немного пьяно, все еще недоверчиво, когда смотрит на щит в своей руке.

 — Выглядит отлично, — говорит Баки, кивая на щит.

 — Он должен быть твоим, — Сэм отрывает взгляд от щита, чтобы посмотреть на Баки. — Или все еще его.

 — Пришло время уступить дорогу вам, молодым.

 — Значит, он просто заляжет на дно?

 — Стив? Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы он уходил от драки?

Сэм кривит гримасу в стиле «справедливо, чувак» и смотрит на Баки.

 — А как насчет тебя?

Баки пожимает плечами.

 — Я всегда прикрою его и поддержу. Чтобы ни решил этот идиот.

На его плечо ложится рука. Он поворачивается, встречаясь со взглядом Стива, у того в глазах до сих пор какое-то странное выражение, губы изогнуты в улыбке. Он так близко, что Баки может рассмотреть на белой грудной пластине квантового костюма мазки грязи.

 — Спасибо, Бак.

 — Что ты собираешься делать сейчас? — интересуется Сэм.

Взгляд Стива становится отстраненным, улыбка исчезает с лица. Солнечный свет скользит и путается в траве, гнущейся к земле под порывами ветра.

 — Нат оставила за собой вакуум. Она много сделала для нас, для мира. Полагаю… Я попытаюсь заполнить этот вакуум. Думаю, она хотела бы знать, что кто-то продолжает её работу, которую она начала.

Баки отчетливо слышит в голосе Стива скорбь, все еще свежую, кровоточащую, как незатянувшаяся рана, видит эту скорбь на лице Сэма. Он накрывает руку Стива на своем плече. Баки не так хорошо знал Наташу, чтобы чувствовать то же горе, но доверие Стива и его вера в неё — достаточное подтверждение того, каким человеком она была. Стив чуть сдавливает его плечо и поджимает губы.

 — Итак, как нам теперь тебя называть, — говорит Сэм, вероятно, в попытке удержать слезы.

 — Капитан, видимо, теперь уже занят другим, — Баки отпускает руку Стива, его тепло сохраняется на его коже, и он сжимает руку в кулак, чтобы сохранить это тепло в своей ладони подольше.

 — Как насчет… — Сэм потирает подбородок, оценивающе рассматривая Стива. — Командир Роджерс.

 — Я получаю повышение по службе? — Стив изгибает бровь. — Мы сейчас вот так просто раздаем их?

 — Мир может перетоптаться, — парирует Сэм. — Ты меня тут только что наградил своим титулом, так что теперь твоя очередь. Это честная игра.

 — Мне нравится, — говорит Баки. Он улыбается, когда Стив слегка встряхивает его.

 — Тогда оставляем «командир Роджерс».

 — Росс просто охренеет, когда узнает, — весело присвистывает Сэм. — Кто скажет ему?

 — Я доброволец, — Беннер подходит к ним с управляющим машиной времени коммутатором. — Обожаю объявлять ему плохие новости, — он говорит это так легко, будто вовсе не держит навесу не менее ста пятидесяти фунтов оборудования. Беннер кладет все это на платформу и протягивает Стиву свою большую зеленую руку. — Не передумал? — спрашивает он у того. На его громадной ладони лежит кажущийся малюсеньким беспроводной пульт.

Взгляд Стива скользит к Баки, а затем на пульт. Он сжимает руку в кулак, отчего кожа перчатки скрипит, а затем одним быстрым слитным движением срывает с себя полоску временного GPS и отшвыривает её на платформу.

 — Нет, не передумал.

И, взяв у Бэннера пульт, нажимает кнопку.

Баки зажмуривается и отворачивается, когда силовые элементы на платформе и коммутатор создают короткое замыкание и затем вдруг разряжаются гигаджоулями энергии. Когда искрящийся синий свет исчезает, оборудование потрескивает и искрится, а в воздух поднимаются клубы черного дыма. Машина времени слишком опасна, чтобы оставлять её просто так, и Баки малодушно рад видеть её уничтоженной.

 — Дело сделано, — говорит Баки.

 — Сделано, — вторит ему Стив и смотрит на него потяжелевшим взглядом. — Готов вернуться домой?

***

Засунув руки в карманы своих старых, потрепанных спортивных штанов, Стив стоит перед панорамным окном квартиры на фоне ночного неба и смотрит на засыпающий внизу город. Баки не может себе представить, каково это — видеть машины, людей, живую, пульсирующую суету после пяти лет тишины опустевшего, почти вымершего мира. Возможно, это похоже на то чувство, которое он испытывает каждый раз, когда видит Стива, и вспоминает, что прошло пять лет с того момента, как он, Баки… ушел.

Это ужасающе похоже на модель их жизни. Один уходит в стазис, а другому приходится двигаться дальше. И им никак не удается синхронизироваться.

С тех пор как Стив вернулся из прошлого, он был тих и задумчив. Баки почти боится спросить его об этом, но он подходит к Стиву и похлопывает его по плечу.

 — Ты в порядке?

 — Ага, — Стив смотрит на него из-под ресниц. От этого взгляда у Баки с пятнадцати лет подкашиваются колени — как раз именно тогда, когда он осознал, что обычно люди не реагируют так на своих лучших друзей. И почти сто лет спустя ничего не изменилось, тело Баки все так же остро откликается на Стива.

 — Я не думал, что ты вернешься.

Стив отворачивается от окна, полностью сосредотачиваясь на Баки.

 — Вот почему ты сказал, что будешь скучать по мне?

Баки пожимает плечами и наклоняет голову вперед, так что его отросшие пряди волос падают на лоб, скрывая лицо от слишком внимательного взгляда Стива.

 — Я думал об этом, — говорит Стив. — Знаешь, я ведь даже видел её. Когда вернулся за Тессерактом. Мне нужно было где-то спрятаться, и я по случайности оказался в её офисе, — голос Стива мягкий и нежный. И в груди Баки расцветает старая, такая знакомая боль и, неважно, за Стива или же за него самого. — На её столе стояла рамка с фотографией меня. Еще со времен, когда я был рядовым. До сыворотки.

Баки поднимает глаза на Стива и упирается в его странно пристальный взгляд. От этого взгляда у него шевелятся на затылке волосы.

 — Догадываюсь, что это за фото, — Стив там был в белой футболке, взмокший от нагрузки, он щурился от яркого солнечного света, который будто ореолом подсвечивал его волосы. Он выглядел как испачканный, растрепанный ангел, который снова и снова поднимался, делая над собой титанические усилия, и продолжал сражаться, несмотря ни на что. — У неё всегда был хороший вкус.

 — Думаешь? — в темени квартиры голос Стива звучит интимно, низко и очень ощутимо. Ощутимо каждой клеточкой тела.

Баки кивает. В воздухе студнем висит напряжение.

 — Моя фотография стояла рядом с фотографией её мужа и детей.

Для того, кто обнаружил, что его прошлая любовь продолжает жить своей жизнью, Стив звучит странно равнодушным.

 — Ауч.

Стив смеется над неосторожным ответом Баки.

 — Меня не было около… тридцати лет? Так что я рад, что она пошла дальше.

В голосе Стива — сплошная искренность. Баки чувствует себя неуверенно и взволнованно от такого поворота их разговора.

 — Ты мог бы вернуться к Пегги, — Баки понятия не имеет, почему говорит это. Может, ему просто нужно напомнить себе свое место. — У тебя же был еще один флакон с этой красной жидкостью.

 — Да, я мог бы, — Стив со вздохом проводит рукой по все еще влажным после душа волосам. Его непослушная челка падает на лоб, прямо как раньше, когда они все еще жили в Бруклине и думали, что никогда не выберутся за пределы их города. — Но я не тот Стив, которого она знала. И уже очень долго, — он подходит немного ближе. — Значит, говоришь, у Пегги был хороший вкус, да?

Баки чувствует себя парализованным, когда Стив смотрит на него так, будто ищет что-то, что можно найти только в его глазах. Это сбивает с толку, отвлекает и может объяснить, почему он не успевает тщательно продумать свои следующие слова, прежде чем те успевают сорваться с языка.

 — Я никогда не мог понять, почему ни одна из таких дам не давала тебе шанса.

Стив делает еще один шаг ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы Баки мог почувствовать, как тепло его тела просачивается в его собственное. Стив протягивает руку и касается пальцами пряди волос Баки, пропускает её между пальцев, поглаживает, словно изучая текстуру. А у Баки внутри все обмирает.

 — А ты? Я имею в виду, ты бы тогда дал мне шанс.

Баки облизывает губы. Нутро омывает густым жаром, когда взгляд Стива на мгновение соскальзывает на его губы, прежде чем тот будто одергивает себя и заглядывает в его глаза.

 — Если бы ты тогда спросил, я бы ответил, — говорит Баки. Под кожей начинает пульсировать такое несмелое, слабое предвкушение, что Баки боится даже пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть его.

 — Что, если я спрошу сейчас?

Часть Баки хочет ответить «да» без каких-либо колебаний, но годы жизни с его страшной тайной запирают это слово в горле.

 — Почему сейчас?

 — Я дважды видел, как ты умирал, Бак, — его голос ломается, хрипит, но Стив упрямо продолжает. — Видел, как ты сорвался с поезда в то ущелье. И я едва вернул тебя обратно, а потом ты прямо передо мною превратился в пепел, — Стив вдруг выглядит старым. Усталым и потрепанным. — Мне до сих пор снятся кошмары, в которых ты умираешь, снова и снова. Снова и снова.

 — Эй, — Баки сжимает затылок Стива, пальцы путаются в коротких волосах. Даже после стольких лет его первый инстинкт — утешить Стива, потому что он никогда не мог видеть, как тот страдает. — Теперь я здесь.

Стив судорожно сглатывает. Кивает. И прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки, делает несколько глубоких вдохов, словно собираясь с духом. А затем он отстраняется и смотрит на Баки, серьезно и решительно, и, возможно, чуть-чуть напуганно.

 — Я был идиотом слишком долго, так что больше я не хочу терять шансов. Вернувшись в прошлое и снова увидев Пег… я лишь убедился в том, что уже знал.

Когда Стив говорил, Баки охватило странное чувство. Как будто он снова распадается, рассыпается в пепел, становится легким, невесомым. Из него пропадает вся боль.

 — Я дома, Бак, — продолжает Стив. — Это то место, где я нахожусь прямо сейчас. С тобой, — Стив гладит рукой по волосам Баки. — Если ты не прогонишь меня, конечно.

Баки требуется почти полминуты, чтобы полностью осознать то, что только что сказал Стив. Он так давно перестал надеяться, еще с той ночи, когда Стив смотрел лишь на Картер тем вечером, когда она пришла в паб в красном платье под цвет своей помады.

 — Ты чертов идиот, Роджерс? Ты знаешь это?

Стива прикрывает глаза, надрывно вздыхая.

 — Это значит «да»?

Боже. Баки изумленно смотрит на этого красивого идиота перед ним. Неужели Стив на самом деле не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что Баки любит его большую часть своей жизни?

Но вместо ответа Баки прихватывает его за затылок и целует один раз, а затем еще раз для полной ясности. А когда Стив целует его в ответ, он прижимает Баки с себе так, будто он самая большая драгоценность во всем мире.


End file.
